Double Merry Christmas
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: This story is a Jordan and Woody story of course! Please i would like reviews, so i know if u like my stories. Sorta AU.
1. Chapter 1

1 + 1 Merry Christmas

I dont own anything, expect maybe my body lol! 

Jordan and Woody have been dating for six months.

One night, Woody had just walked in to Jordan's apartment after work. Jordan had heard that Woody had almost got shot. She grabbed Woody and kissed him, when he finally realised what was happening, he deepened the kiss.

Jordan dragged him in to her bedroom and playfully threw him on the bed and undressed him. She started by unbuttoning his shirt. Then she progressed to rid of his pants and boxers. Woody then flipped Jordan on to the bed and removed her clothes before slowly exploring her body. She was moaning so loud, she couldn't believe that the noise was coming from her own mouth.

"Woody…."

Woody replied by entering her in one quick, sharp movement.

"Woodyyyyy" Jordan moaned in response.

Woody used that as permission to trust in and out harder and faster.

He could feel Jordan was almost at her climax. So he thrust hard once more before he reached his climax.

"Jordan!" Woody screamed probably loud enough for the whole apartment building to hear.

Woody slipped off Jordan and pulled her in close, as they fell in to an exhausted sleep.

[5 Weeks Later

Jordan woke up to the alarm clock that was set for work. Woody had slept over the night before.

Woody woke to Jordan sleeping on his right arm.

"Morning, Jo"

"Morning, Woody"

Woody started lightly kissing Jordan all over, when she felt a wave of nausea hit. She quickly bolted released herself from Woody's grip and bolted to the toilet with Woody at her heels. Jordan made it to the toilet just in time to vomit the contents of her already empty stomach. Woody kneeled down beside her and held her hair back.

"Are you ok, Jo?"

In between vomiting, Jordan turned around to look at Woody. He noticed that her face was pale. He looked in to her red, puffy, watery eyes as she spoke.

"Does it look like I'm ok?" Jordan whispered before inhaling sharply.

She turned back to the toilet and vomited again.

"Jo. I think you might be pregnant"

Jordan had now finished vomiting, she sat back against the cold tiles on the wall, crying.

Woody sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulder and gently kissed her cheek.

She looked at him with tears now flowing freely down her cheeks.

"I am"

"You're pregnant?"

Jordan nodded. "I took the test yesterday, while you were at work."

Woody was so happy, he hugged Jordan in close and kissed her forehead.

"Why didn't you tell me last night, honey?"

"Cos I was afraid to"

Woody helped Jordan up off the cold floor and helped her back to bed. "You didn't need to be. I'm so happy"

Woody gave her another kiss on the cheek.

"I'm gonna call Garret and tell him that you're too sick to work today"

Jordan shook her head and got up, before bolting in to the bathroom and locked the door. Woody walked up to the door and heard her retching on the other side.

He tapped on the door. "Jo, please let me in"

"No!" Jordan shouted before retching again.

After a couple minutes of listening to Jordan retching, he heard her flush the toilet then turn the shower on, so he left and walked in to the kitchen.

[1 Hour Later

Jordan got off the elevator and proceeded to walk to her office, where she flicked on the light and saw Garret sitting in her chair with his arms crossed.

"You're late, Jordan" Garret spoke angrily at her before noticing her pale face and the black bags under her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Garret. I----" Jordan felt another wave of nausea mid sentence.

She covered her mouth, turned around and bolted in to the female staff restroom and threw up yet again that morning.

Garret still sitting in Jordan's office was starting to get concerned. It was the 2nd time, she was late this week and it was only Wednesday.

He got up and walked in to his office and locked his door behind him before dialling Woody's cell phone. He answered after 4 rings.

"This is Hoyt"

"Hey, Woody. It's Garret"

"Oh my God. Is Jordan ok?"

"I don't know, that was what I was about to ask you. It's only Wednesday and she's been late for work twice already and when she was talking to me, she covered her mouth and bolted in mid sentence".

"Shit. I knew she should have stayed home, that stupid morning sickness". Woody muttered not releasing that Garret heard every word.

"Morning sickness? Is she pregnant?"

"Shit…… Yes, Garret she is"

[3 Weeks Later

Jordan had been acting very weird at work, everyone had noticed and were very concerned.

Lily was first to approach Jordan.

Jordan was in Trace Evidence with Nigel, when Lily walked in.

"Jord, can you please come for a chat in my office?"

"Sorry Lil. I'm a bit busy" Jordan whispered as she bit her lip, trying to hold back tears.

She tried to hide it, but Lily and Nigel both noticed.

Nigel caressed Jordan's arm. "It's alright, Love. Go talk with Lils. I'll come get you later"

Jordan slowly nodded. And Lily guided Jordan in to her office. They sat on the couch and Lily rubbed Jordan's back, trying to comfort her to get her to talk.

"What's going on, Jordan? You haven't been yourself in over a week. You should be happy about carrying Woody's child"

"I…..I…" Jordan started crying hysterically.

Lily had never seen her so upset. "I miscarried, Lil"

Lily hugged Jordan in close. "Oh, Jordan. Have you told Woody yet?"

Jordan slowly shook her head. "Don't tell him. I'll tell him, when I'm ready"

Lily nodded and wiped a tear from Jordan's cheek.

[That Night

Jordan was laying on the couch watching TV, when Woody came home. He walked up to the couch.

"Hey, Jo"

"Hey, Woody" Jordan replied as she sat up.

Woody sat beside her and placed a hand on her belly and whisper, "Hey, baby"

Jordan had to hold back her tears. "Woody. I---I---"

"What, Jo?" Woody asked softly.

"I was gonna order some pizza, you want some?"

"Yeah, sure"

[The Next Morning 7.00am

The alarm went off for Woody for work. It was Jordan's day off. Woody turned off the alarm and quickly got up. He thought Jordan was still asleep but she was faking it.

8.02am

Woody had left for work, Jordan got up and had a shower before packing some clothes and her guitar then left.

Jordan caught a cab to the airport and bought a ticket for the next flight to New York. She told no-one. So of course no-one noticed that she was missing til that night, when Woody turned up at Jordan's apartment and she was nowhere to be found. He walked in to her bedroom and noticed her drawers were opened and her clothes were missing. Her guitar was also missing.

Woody grabbed out his cell phone and rang Jordan's cell phone.

Ring. Ring. Ring. "Come on, Jo. Answer your phone"

Jordan was lying on her hotel bed, when her phone rang. She looked at the ID. Woody.

Jordan knew that she wouldn't be able to talk to him without breaking in to tears. So she let it ring out.

Woody was now worried. He got in to his car and drove to the morgue, since he knew that Nigel would be there.

Upon arriving, he found Nigel in Trace on his computer.

"Hey, Nigel"

"Hello, Woodrow. What can I do for you?" Nigel asked looking up from his computer.

"I need you to trace Jordan, she's run again"

"Yeah, sure"

A/N: All is not as it seems... just to let you know:)


	2. Chapter 2

**I still dont own "Crossing Jordan"... bummer! lol! I was bored so i decided to add this chapter 2nite! I hope u are liking the story!**

[30 Minutes Later

Bing. On the computer.

"Ok. By the looks of it, she's in New York".

"Thanks, Nigel" Woody said as he grabbed out his cell phone.

He organised the next available flight to New York.

10.21pm

Jordan thought she was safe from having to tell Woody, for a while, until she heard a knock at the door.

She opened it to reveal an impatient and anxious Woody on the step.

"Woody?"

"Jo, why did you run? You're pregnant for heaven sakes" Woody asked as he walked in.

Jordan sat down on the bed as Woody closed the door behind him.

"Woody. I think you may wanna sit down" Jordan said as she patted a spot on the bed beside her.

"What's wrong, Jordan?" Woody asked as he took a hold of her left hand and rubbed circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

He could see the tears welled up in her eyes.

Jordan knew she had to tell Woody right now.

"I…..I m-miscarried, Woods"

Tears were now flowing freely down her face.

Woody moved closer to her and wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"Why didn't you tell me, honey?"

"Cos I was afraid that you would leave me"

"Jo, I won't leave you ever. It's not your fault. We can try again when you're ready" Woody said as he pulled in close for a hug.

Jordan nodded in to this chest and he kissed her head.

"Come on, let's go to sleep. We can head back home in the morning"

[4 Months Later

Jordan has been depressed since the miscarriage. Everyone at the morgue had noticed. Garret had even recommended talking to Howard Stiles, but Jordan refused. She just kept saying that she was "fine".

One Friday night, Jordan and Woody got drunk to drown their sorrows and had sex twice.

[8 Weeks Later

Jordan had been ill for a week or so, but she tried to ignore it and didn't tell Woody.

Just before they left Jordan's apartment for work, they started arguing about a case, they had worked on the pervious day, where the DNA came up on a detective that Woody worked with and he refused to believe it.

"Detective Hallagan, didn't have anything to do with it!"

"Well DNA says otherwise!" Jordan yelled back but started to feel dizzy.

Woody noticed as she was leaning against the wall.

"Jo, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to work" Jordan replied coldly, before turning on her heel and leaving for work.

"Jordan!" Woody called after her.

But she kept walking, slamming the door behind her.

As soon as Jordan arrived at work, she put her things in her office before changing into her scrubs and started working on an autopsy.

Garret barged in just as she finished the y-incision.

"Jordan!"

Jordan turned around startled and was dizzy again.

"Jordan, you were half an hour late"

Garret noticed that Jordan was acting strange, but before he could react, she fainted.

Garret dropped beside her.

"Jordan! Jordan!"

Nigel overheard and came running. He saw Jordan unconscious on the floor, then looked at Garret.

"Nige, help me carry Jordan in to her office"

"Yeah, sure"

As Garret carried Jordan, who was still unconscious, Nigel opened doors up for him. In Jordan's office, Garret gently laid Jordan on her couch as Nigel shut the blinds before walking out and shutting the door behind him, just as Garret had told him to do.

Garret leaned down beside the couch and grabbed out a small flashlight and flashed it over Jordan's closed eyes. Jordan groaned.

"Arghh. Do you have to do that?"

"Well open your eyes, Jordan"

Jordan opened her eyes and Garret flashed her now open eyes, so she closed them again.

"Ok, Jordan. I'm taking you to Boston General"

"No!" Jordan yelled loud enough that Nigel came running.

"Ah, Nigel. Help me take Jordan down to my car. I'm taking her to hospital."

Nigel nodded as Garret picked Jordan up and carried her to the elevator despite her protests.

"Are you gonna co-operate now?"

Jordan shook her head. "I'm gonna be sick"

She ran over to the plant in the corner and threw up 3 times before fainting again. Garret ran over to her.

"Nigel. Call 911" Garret was now panicking.

Nigel nodded and rang 911.

"Jordan!. Honey, wake up"

A/N: I dont like hurting Jordan, but life isnt always perfect!


	3. Chapter 3

**Still dont own "Crossing Jordan"... I might ask for it for my birthday... LOL!!! I'm bored so i decided to post the 3rd chapter! Hope you like it!**

[30 Minutes Later

As the doctors were still working on Jordan, Garret rang Woody, while Lily, Nigel and Bug waited impatiently in the waiting room.

"This is Hoyt"

"Woody, you need to get to Boston General"

"Why? Is Jordan ok?"

"She's in the ER. She fainted twice at work"

"Oh my God. I'm on my way"

Woody arrived to see Garret, Lily, Nigel and Bug still waiting impatiently in the waiting room.

"Any word?"

"No. Not yet" Garret replied when he saw Woody.

He was about to ask Woody how Jordan was when she left her apartment, but was interrupted by Jordan's doctor.

"Who is Dr Cavanaugh's next of kin?"

"I am" Woody replied as he walked up to the doctor.

Woody and the doctor walked up to Jordan's room.

"Ok. We ran lots of tests"

"Is she going to be ok?"

The doctor nodded with a grin on her face. "She's going to be a mother"

Woody's jaw dropped. "I'm gonna be a father?"

The doctor nodded.

"Can I see her?"

"Sure. She's been asking for you"

"Does she know?"

"About the pregnancy? Yes. I informed her and done an ultrasound before I got you"

Woody nodded, then walked in to Jordan's hospital room. He thought she was asleep.

He sat down beside the bed and took a hold of her right hand.

Jordan opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Hey, Jo"

Jordan smiled "Hey, daddy", she mocked.

Woody laughed. "Did Dr Matson tell you how far along you are?"

Jordan smiled and nodded. "About 8 weeks"

Woody started doing the maths on his fingers to try figure out when she'd be due. "You'll be due a week after new year"

Jordan laughed and shook her head, "I doubt it"

Woody looked at her confused. "Huh?"

"There's something Dr Matson didn't tell you because I said I wanted to"

"What?"

Jordan put Woody's hand on her stomach.

"Not 1, but 2" Jordan whispered smiling.

Woody tilted his head in confusion and thought about it for a moment. "Twins?"

Jordan nodded with a grin. And Woody practically jumped off his chair with excitement and kissed Jordan, before finally speaking. "I'm gonna go get everyone, so we can tell them the wonderful news"

Jordan smiled and nodded.

Woody returned with Garret, Lily, Nigel and Bug in tow.

"Woody said you have something to tell us" Lily asked.

Woody sat down beside Jordan, holding her hand again and Jordan nodded.

"I'm pregnant"

"With twins" Woody added.

All their jaws dropped. After they got over the shock, they hugged and congratulated Jordan and Woody.

[1 Day Later

The doctors finally let Jordan go home but someone had to be with her at all times for at least a week.

Jordan and Woody got to Jordan's apartment at 11:03pm, after going out for dinner and spending time with her 'family'.

5.01am

Woody woke up and turned to see Jordan, but she wasn't there. He heard something, he paused.

Then he heard it again, first: a cry the something that sounded like heaving. He instantly knew that Jordan was throwing up.

He practically jumped out of bed and ran in to the bathroom.

There, Jordan was kneeling in front of the toilet, holding on to it like it was some sort of life preserver.

Woody leaned beside her and whispered, "Do you need some help, Jo?"

Jordan looked up. Woody noticed her pale face and red, puffy eyes. Jordan just shook her head before inhaling sharply and she threw up yet again.

Woody held back Jordan's hair and rubbed her back til her vomiting ceased.

"Honey, are you ok now?"

Jordan nodded and wiped her mouth as she slowly sat back. "Yeah I think so".

Woody stood up and flushed the toilet for her before scooping her up off the floor and carried her to bed.

Somewhere between the bathroom and the bed, Jordan fell asleep in Woody's arms.

Woody gently laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers up to her shoulders before gently getting in to bed beside her and pulling her in close.

9.46am

Woody woke up to hear Jordan still lightly snoring beside him. He turned over and gently kissed her on the cheek. Jordan stirred, and turned away from Woody. So he rubbed her back and whispered, "morning, sleepyhead"

Jordan groaned. Woody rolled over to face him, a little too quickly, which caused a wave of nausea to run through Jordan's stomach. She practically jumped out of bed and bolted to the toilet with Woody at her heels, apologising every two seconds.

He sat behind Jordan holding her hair back and rubbed her back.

"I'm so sorry, honey"

When she finished throwing up, she turned back to Woody with a sad look in her eyes, which Woody noticed.

"I already felt nauseous as soon as you woke me. That's why I slowly turned away. I was gonna go back to sleep"

"Sorry, babe"

"It's alright. Can you please carry me to the couch? I wanna watch TV" Jordan whispered half smiling.

"Of course" Woody said then gently scooped her up off the floor and carried her to the lounge room.

He gently laid her on the couch, then sat down himself with Jordan's head rested in his lap.

"You aren't gonna puke again anytime soon, are you?" Woody joked.

Jordan lifted her head slowly and thumped him in the thigh before gently lying her head back in to his lap and said, "watch it, you. This is half your fault"

"Oh poor baby" Woody kissed Jordan on her right temple.

Jordan reached up and slapped Woody in the back of the head. "Watch it, or you'll sleep on the couch tonight"

"Ow, that hurt, Jo" Woody answered in mock hurt.

[4 ½ Months Later

Jordan was sitting at her desk in her office finishing an autopsy report, so she and Lily could go out for lunch, when she felt something was wrong. She stood up and walked toward the door, so she could get help. She was 3 steps from the door when she fainted.

Lily was ready to go to lunch, so she started to walk to Jordan's office. She got to the door and was about to knock, when she noticed Jordan unconscious on the floor. Lily ran over to her and kneeled down beside her. "Jordan. Jordan, wake up"

Jordan didn't move. Lily felt for her pulse, it was there.

Lily turned her face toward the door and screamed.

"Help! Garret! Nigel! Bug!"

Garret and Nigel came running.

"Oh no. Not again" Garret cried as he ran over to Jordan, "Lily, dial 911".

Garret scooped Jordan up off the floor and Nigel helped him lay Jordan on her couch.

After a couple of minutes, Garret grabbed out a little flashlight and flashed Jordan's closed eyes. Jordan groaned.

"Get that damn thing away from my eyes". Jordan swatted at the light to get it away.

"Well open them"

"No, cos you'll flash them again, just like last time"

"Well I need to make sure you're ok"

Jordan opened her eyes. "Oh!" Jordan said as placed a hand on her expanding belly.

"What's wrong?" Garret asked concerned.

"Nothing. The babies are moving" Jordan smiled.

Garret sighed in relief.

Moments later, the EMTs arrived. They gently placed Jordan on the gurney and took her to Boston General. Garret went with her, and Lily called Woody.

"This is Hoyt"

"Hey, Woody. It's Lily"

"What's up, Lily? Is Jordan ok?"

"She fainted again. She's in Boston General"

"Oh, shit. Not again. Thanks, Lily"

Woody walked in to Jordan's hospital room to find her asleep with her hands sitting protectively on her expanding stomach.

He walked up to the bed and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting on the chair beside her bed and taking a hold of her hand.

Jordan heard someone walk in and she felt that person kiss on the cheek. She knew instantly that it was Woody. She waited for him to sit down and take her hand before she opened her eyes.

"Hey, Woody"

Woody looked up at her. "Hey, Jo. Promise me, that you won't ever scare me like that again"

Jordan smiled. "I'll try not to"

Jordan started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

Jordan didn't reply, she just moved his hand and placed it on her belly, where the babies were moving.

"Oh my God. That's our baby girls in there"

"Yep", Jordan smiled, "see we're fine"

"Yes. The 3 women of my life are fine and that's all I care about"

Woody stood up and kissed Jordan on the lips, she responded by deepened the kiss. Only to be interrupted by Dr Matson walking in and clearing her throat to get their attention.

Jordan and Woody abruptly stopped kissing and looked at the tall, curly blonde haired doctor.

"Hello, Jordan. Woody"

Hey, Dr Matson. Why did I faint again?"

"Well, Jordan. I think you know the answer to that. You've worked too hard and you're stressed. From now on, I would like you to only do light paper work and half days, 3 days a week and the other 4 days, I want you to stay home and rest. Otherwise these babies might arrive too early"

Jordan was about to protest, til Woody spoke up.

"Jo, think about the girls"

Jordan sighed and nodded. "Ok"

A/N: I bet you didnt expect that! LOL!


	4. Chapter 4

**I still don't own "Crossing Jordan"... if i did i would be rich, and wouldnt be still trying to finish school and working part-time.! LOL!**

**Thanx to Almost Something and Buzzy-B- for your reviews:)**

[6 Weeks LaterChristmas Eve Night- 10.02pm

Jordan is curled up (as much as a 38 week pregnant woman with twins could be) behind Woody, watching TV when she felt a contraction.

"Ahh!" Jordan cried as she instantly put her hand on her stomach.

Woody looked down at Jordan. "Jo, are you ok?"

"Probably just a Braxton Hicks" Jordan whispered through the contraction.

Woody kissed her forehead. "Are you sure?"

Jordan nodded.

[15 Minutes Later

"Are you ready for bed?"

Jordan nodded as Woody helped her up. They started walking, or in Jordan's case waddling to the bedroom, when she felt another contraction.

"Ahh!" Jordan cried doubling over in pain.

"Jo, I don't think they are Braxton Hicks. I'll take you to Boston General" Woody said, rubbing Jordan's back.

Jordan shook her head as she continued to breathe through the contraction. When it was over, she finally answered. "No. Not yet. I'll get some sleep, while I can"

"Ok, babe" Woody helped Jordan in to bed.

Jordan had just gotten to sleep, when another contraction hit. Jordan screamed. Woody woke startled.

"You ok, Jo?"

"Just another contraction" Jordan whispered, breathing through the contraction.

Woody rubbed soothing circles on the small of her back til it was over, and then pulled Jordan in close and they drifted off to sleep.

3.32am

Jordan woke as a contraction hit and her water broke.

She breathed through the contraction before waking Woody.

"Woody? Woody?" Jordan whispered as she shook him awake.

"Huh? Go back to sleep, Jordan"

"My water broke"

Woody was now fully awake and panicking. "Ok, ok"

Woody got up, walked around to Jordan's side of the bed and helped her up.

They were 5 minutes away from the hospital, when Jordan screamed from the backseat.

"Woody. Stop!"

"I can't. Gotta get you to hospital"

"I needa push"

"Oh, shit" Woody said as he pulled the car over.

He got out the car and opened up the back door where Jordan's legs were. He took off Jordan's maternity pants and undies and he could see the 1st baby's head.

"Jo, I can see the head. Push!"

When the next contraction hit, Jordan screamed as she pushed. "Ahhh!"

"Good job, honey"

Jordan pushed again and groaned "Aww!"

"Good, Jo. Good. The head is crowning"

Jordan pushed again.

"Come on, honey. Again"

Jordan shook her head. "I- I can't" Jordan whispered out of breath.

Woody rubbed one of Jordan's thighs. "Yes, you can, babe. You're doing so well"

Jordan slowly nodded and pushed.

"The head is out. Push hard for 10 seconds"

Jordan nodded and pushed again as Woody counted and guided the baby out. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

The baby was now out and wailing.

"Anastacia has arrived. Good job, Jordan"

"Aww, she's so beautiful" Jordan whispered as Woody gently placed the tiny baby girl on her stomach.

"Got nothing to cut the cord. Sorry, you'll have to stay like this til we get to the hospital."

Jordan nodded, not taking her eyes off her newborn daughter.

Woody then shut the door, got back in the driver's seat and drove the rest of way to the hospital.

Upon arriving, Woody ran in to the ER and told 2 doctors that he saw standing there what happened and that Jordan and the baby were in the car.

The 2 doctors ran out with a wheelchair and a blanket to cover Jordan. They helped her in to the chair and took her in to a room, where they cut the cord and extracted the placenta.

"Ok, Jordan. I have to check how dilated you are for baby B."

Jordan nodded, and then groaned as the doctor checked.

"Sorry. I know you're sore. OK, you're 6 centimetres."

"Huh?" Jordan questioned before inhaling sharply as another contraction ripped through her body. "Oww!"

"Ok, let's get you up to OB"

Up in OB, a nurse took Anastacia to be cleaned, weighed and have tests done.

5.22am

Jordan was now suffering from really painful contractions. So Woody tried to occupy her to try ease some of the pain because she didn't want an epidural.

Jordan was leaning against the wall as Woody rubbed her back, when a contraction hit. Jordan screamed in pain.

"Hey, Jo. Do you wanna know what time Ana was born?"

"Does it look like I care right now?" Jordan replied coldly as she breathed throught the really painful contraction.

Woody stayed quiet and just rubbed her back.

When the contraction ended, she turned to him.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to snap, Woody"

Woody kissed her cheek. "It's alright, honey. You're in a lot of pain. I know you didn't mean it"

"So….What time was it?"

"4:09am"

"Ah….Talking about time. It's almost time for Mackayla to make an appearance. My water broke"

Woody guided Jordan to the bed and helped her up, before pushing the call button. Dr Matson came in.

"Did your water break, Jordan?"

Jordan nodded as she breathed through another contraction.

"Ok", Dr Matson replied as she put some gloves on and walked over to the foot of Jordan's bed, "when the contraction is over, I'll check your cervix"

"It's over"

Dr Matson nodded then checked Jordan's cervix.

"Are you ready for round 2?"

Jordan shook her head. "No, not really. But I want this pain to end"

[20 Minutes Later

"Ok, Jordan. You're doing so well"

"Why the hell, is it taking so long?" Jordan screamed.

"Honey, settle down" Woody whispered rubbing her arm.

Jordan screamed and pushed. "You're never touching me again, Woodrow Hoyt"

"Good, Jordan. Again"

"I- I can't. I'm too tired"

"Yes, you can. One more time. You're doing well"

Jordan pushed hard before flopping back down on the bed in exhaustion.

The room was then filled with the tiny baby's screams.

"Jordan, say hello to your 2nd daughter" Dr Matson placed Mackayla on Jordan's stomach.

Time of Birth- 5.58am.

[3 Hours Later

Woody returned with both babies in clear hospital bassinets to find Jordan still asleep. He sat beside the bed and took a hold of Jordan's hand and kissed it. Jordan stirred then opened her eyes.

"Mmm. Hey"

"Hey, Jo"

"Are they ok?"

"Yep. Anastacia Olivia weighs in at 5 pounds 7 ounces and Mackayla Grace weighs in at 6 pounds 4 ½ ounces" Woody replied as he placed both of their tiny daughters in Jordan's arms before kissing her cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Jo. You done an excellent job of bring both our beautiful daughters in to the world"

"Merry Christmas, Woody. I have the best double Christmas present, any woman could ask for" Jordan had the biggest grin on her face that Woody had ever seen.

"Are you gonna stay while I nurse them?"

Woody nodded. Jordan then moved her top and nursed the twins.

Jordan was exhausted and Woody could tell.

After both girls are satisfied, Jordan passed Mackayla to Woody to burp, while she burped Anastacia.

[8 Weeks Later

Anastacia looked so much like but with Woody's eyes, she was a quiet baby, which was easily satisfied and barely made a fuss. Mackayla looked a bit looked a bit like Woody, but with Jordan's whiskey coloured eyes, and was turning out to be just as stubborn as Jordan.

Jordan was now back at work part-time to do paperwork and the occasional field work.

It was Jordan's 3rd day back.

Upon arriving, Jordan pushed the pram with both her tiny daughters inside sleeping, off the elevator to walk to her office but she was stopped by Garret and Lily.

"Hey Garret. Hey Lily"

"Hey, Jordan. I need you to go on a call with Detective Santana"

"Ok, then" Jordan replied slowly.

"Lily, can take care of the girls"

Jordan nodded, then walked to the front of the pram, gave a gentle kiss on the cheek of both the tiny girls. Before handing the pram to Lily and walked out.

Jordan met up with Detective Santana at a house. It was creepy quiet; there was something suspicious at this place. Detective Santana knocked on the door; they were greeted by a creepy, old lady. They went in to the lounge room and sat on the couch.

Detective Santana took the lady away, so Jordan could snoop around, but out of the blue a tall, muscly man aged in his late 30's came from behind and grabbed her.

"Help! Put me down!"

Detective Santana heard Jordan's screams, so she handcuffed the lady, so she couldn't escape, by the time Santana made it back to the lounge room, Jordan was gone. She knew she had to call Woody.

"This is Hoyt"

"Hey Woody. Jordan's been kidnapped"

"How could you let that happen? She has 8 week old twins to take care of! Woody cried angrily.

[Meanwhile

"W—who are you? What do you want from me?"

"Why were you snooping around my mother's house?"

"Because I was told to. Please don't hurt me, I have 8 week old twins at home" Jordan whispered on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry. I won't kill you, well not yet anyway" The man said as he pushed the gun harder in to her temple, "take you pants and underwear off"

"No!"

The man whacked her across the face with his pistol, which left a cut just beside her right eye. Jordan was so terrified that she took her clothes off, like she was requested.

"Lay down"

"On the cement?"

"Yes! Now!" The man yelled angrily, with his gun still pointed at her.

Jordan got down and lay on the cold cement, before the man took off his pants and boxers and raped Jordan.

"Oh my God! Please make him stop" Jordan thought as she cried.

As the guy continued to rape her, he whacked her with the pistol across her face again; this left another bleeding cut on the other side of her face.

"Stop crying, whore!"

Woody was so worried about Jordan. He took his daughters from Lily, he just had to see them as Nigel tried to track down Jordan by her cell phone.

Bing, on the computer.

"Woody!" Nigel yelled to attract his attention from the tiny girls.

Woody looked up and walked over to Nigel, holding a sleeping Anastacia.

"She's in a house on Sinclare Drive. See, look" Nigel informed him as he pointed to the screen.

Woody finally arrived with back up, they stormed through the house. They found the man in the kitchen, known to the police as Patrick O'Malley.

They arrested him and took him, leaving Woody and Santana to find Jordan.

"Jordan! Jo!" Woody called out, and then was quiet to see if he could hear her reply.

He could but it was very faint and sounded weak.

He followed Jordan's faint calls to the basement door.

He opened it and walked down the stairs, to find Jordan curled up in a corner, with her knees up to her chest crying.

Woody walked up to her and scooped her up off the cold floor, and then carried her outside to the ambulance.

"It's ok. I've got you, honey"

"Woody, I- I was r-raped" Jordan whispered through her tears.

A/N: Did you like that unexpected turn at the end?? One more chapter and then the epilogue.


	5. Chapter 5

I dont Crossing Jordan... but u all know that! lol!

[At The Hospital

While Jordan was being checked over by the doctor; Garret, Lily, Nigel and Bug were waiting impatiently in the waiting room.

Woody stayed with Jordan. She was too scared to let go of his hand.

"If I'm pregnant, I'm not aborting it"

"But Jo, we already have 2 gorgeous babies"

"I can't abort it, but I could put it up for adoption. But we don't know if I'm pregnant or not yet"

Woody nodded and kissed her. He understood that she wouldn't abort a pregnancy since she was Irish Catholic.

"Ok, Jordan. You were lucky, the cuts on your face only require a few stitches. And if you don't get your period in the next 3 weeks, I would like you to come back for a pregnancy test"

Jordan nodded as she began to cry. Woody hugged Jordan close as the doctor left, so he could comfort her in peace.

Garret came in with Lily behind him pushing the pram. She pushed the pram up to the hospital bed. Lily picked up Anastacia, as Woody picked up Mackayla. One by one they gently placed the girls in to Jordan's arms, who was so happy to see them.

"Garret, Lily. I don't mean to be rude, but could you please come back later? So I can nurse the girls and spend some time with them and Woody. The girls probably aren't very happy they had to drink from bottles today"

Garret and Lily nodded in understanding. "Sure"

[4 Weeks Later

Jordan was still too terrified to be alone. She found out a week before, that she was pregnant indeed.

7.00am

Jordan and Woody were woken by Anastacia and Mackayla crying. They both got up and Jordan fed them. Just as she finished nursing Mackayla, Jordan felt a wave of nausea run through her. She got up from the rocking chair and rushed to the toilet before vomiting.

Woody burped Mackayla and put her back in her crib before going to check on Jordan.

He got to the bathroom and saw a sight, he never wanted to see. Jordan unconscious on the floor with her pyjama pants soaked in blood. He ran over to her and felt her pulse. "Jo"

Jordan groaned and said something incoherent.

"Hang on, honey" Woody said before running out of the bathroom and grabbing his cell phone.

He returned to find Jordan seizing. He rolled Jordan on her side, before dialling 911 and Garret.

Garret turned up just as the EMTs were wheeling Jordan out on a gurney and Woody was along side of it panicking.

"Garret"

"It's ok, Woody. Go with Jor. I'll take care of the girls" Garret said patting Woody's shoulder.

"There's 2 bottles for each of them in the fridge" Woody called to Garret from the back of the ambulance, just before the EMT closed the doors.

[2 Hours Later

Woody was pacing around the waiting room when the doctor came out.

"Mr. Hoyt? I'm Dr Carter. I'm afraid that Dr Cavanaugh lost a lot of blood. It appears she had a miscarriage"

"But she would have only been 4 weeks. So why so much blood?"

"Sorry, but from the size of the foetus, she was actually about 6-7 weeks along"

"Oh my God. Can I see her?"

"Of course, but don't upset her. She needs to rest" Dr Carter informed Woody as they walked to Jordan's hospital room.

Woody pushed open the door and in, to find Jordan peacefully sleeping. He sat down on the chair beside her bed and held her hand.

Jordan woke up and started crying. "I'm sorry, Woody"

"What for, Jo?"

"For losing our baby"

"It's alright, honey. Just remember that we have 2 beautiful 3 month old daughters at home"

"Who's taking care of them?"

"Garret is. I'll ring him and get him to bring them in" Woody whispered wiping Jordan's tears away with his thumbs before getting up to kiss her on the cheek and then he walked out to call Garret.

[4 Months Later8.04pm

Jordan and Woody were cuddling up on the couch watching the twins playing together on the floor in front of them.

"They're growing up so fast, Jo"

"Yeah, I can't believe they're 7 months old already. Anyway I think it's time for them to go to bed" Jordan replied as she noticed Mackayla then Anastacia yawning.

Jordan and Woody got up and collected the girls. As Woody changed them, Jordan got their bed-time bottles ready.

Jordan returned with the bottles filled with warm milk. She gave one to each daughter before giving them a kiss on the cheek and said, "Goodnight, baby girls"

Woody turned on their nightlight and Jordan closed their bedroom door halfway as they left.

"Jo, take a seat on the couch"

Jordan looked at Woody confused. "Why?"

"Please, just sit on the couch" Woody whispered seductively then kissed Jordan on the lips before walking over to a drawer and sneaking something out from the back of it, as Jordan sat on the couch watching him curiously.

Woody walked back over to the couch and bent down on one knee. Jordan couldn't help herself, she started giggling. She had a good idea of what Woody was about to do. Jordan had been secretly waiting for this moment for months.

"Jordan Marie Cavanuagh, will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes, of course" Jordan cried with tears of happiness.

[6 Months Later January 23rd 2008

Today is Jordan's and Woody's wedding day.

Jordan is wearing a strapless silky white satin dress, which sits perfectly aligned to the floor. Woody is wearing a traditional black tuxedo. Anastacia is dressed in a cute, little, Lavender purple silky satin dress with flower straps. Mackayla is wearing an almost identical dress as her twin sister but in baby pink.

The twins are flower girls with Lily and Madeleine and Garret gave her away.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Jordan and Woody were kissing very passionately and kind of forgot everyone was watching them til Garret spoke up. "Come on, guys. Save that for tonight"

They stopped kissing and turned to face everyone. Their cheeks turned red with embarrassment.

[That Night

The twins were at Garret's house being baby sat, to give Jordan and Woody some time alone on their wedding night.

It was their first night together alone, since the night before the twins were born (the night Jordan went in to labour).

Things got really heated; they pleasured each other physically and emotionally til the sun began to rise, when they fell asleep from exhaustion.

[6 Weeks Later

Jordan went 6 weeks without knowing that she was pregnant, that was until the morning sickness started.

5.32am

Woody awoke to the sound of Jordan throwing up. He practically jumped out of the bed and ran in to the bathroom, to find Jordan kneeling in front of the toilet, head down and throwing up.

Woody sat behind her to hold her hair back and rub her back.

"Honey, are you alright?

Jordan looked up with tears in her eyes, once her vomiting ceased and whispered, "I- I think I might be pregnant"

"Wow. That's great, honey. But come on you're tired, come back to bed" Woody whispered to her as he scooped her up off the cold tiled bathroom floor.

Jordan fell asleep in his arms before they even made it back to the bed.

7.06am

Woody and Jordan were woken by the twins crying.

They got out of bed and picked them out their cribs for breakfast. Jordan and Woody ate in silence until Woody finally spoke up.

"Honey, later on when you're resting and the girls are napping, would you like me to go down to the drug store and get a pregnancy test for you?"

Jordan thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Yes, please. Cos I really think that I am. I've put weight on and now I think I've got morning sickness."

1.57pm

Jordan is having a nap on the couch, while the girls are having a nap in their cribs, as Woody went to the local drug store to collect a pregnancy test for Jordan.

Woody returned and very quietly walked through the house, where he found Jordan peacefully sleeping on the couch. He decided not to wake her but it was too late, she must have heard him walk in, because she woke.

"Mmm. Hey"

"Hey, babe. Sorry if I woke you"

"Nah, you didn't. I feel nauseous" Jordan replied as she sat up very slowly.

"Do you fell like you're gonna be sick?" Woody asked concerned.

Jordan slowly nodded. "I think so"

Woody slowly and gently helped her up and in to the bathroom, where she promptly kneeled in front of the toilet and threw up the contents of her stomach.

Woody sat behind her, rubbed her back and held her hair back.

When the vomiting ceased, Jordan turned around and whispered, "Where's that test?"

Woody passed it to her, just the girls started crying.

"Here, honey. You do what you've gotta do and I'll handle the girls" Woody said, and then kissed Jordan on the cheek before walking out.

About 5 minutes later, Woody was shocked to hear Jordan scream. He put Mackayla in to the playpen with Anastacia, before running in to the bathroom.

"Jo, what's wrong?"

Jordan passed him the test with the result.

"Positive?"

Jordan nodded and smiled. "It looks like we're extending our family"

Woody passionately kissed Jordan and she deepened it. When they eventually broke apart for air, Woody spoke. "Wow, this is so great, babe. I can't believe it's happening again already"

Jordan stood there thinking for a moment before Woody spoke again interrupting her from her thoughts.

"Jo? What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. I think this baby was conceived on our wedding night"

Woody thought about it for a moment before agreeing. "Yeah, I think so, too"

A/N: I hope u enjoyed that chapter! Just an epilogue left!


	6. Epilogue

**Here it is the last chapter for this story... i hope you like it... I am still writing the next chapter for "Understandings" so look out for it real soon!!!**

[Epilogue

October 4th 2008 7.36am

Jordan and Woody were woken by the girls crying. Jordan took them in to the kitchen for breakfast, while Woody had a shower.

After breakfast, Jordan went to put Anastacia's bowl in to the dishwasher, when she felt a very painful contraction run through her. She doubled over in pain and dropped the bowl, which smashed.

"Ahhhh!"

"Mama? Mama?" Mackayla cried terrified.

Anastacia just started crying.

"Jordan?" Woody called running in.

He found her doubled over in pain.

"Honey, are you ok?" Woody asked as he rubbed her back.

When the contraction was over, Jordan looked up crying.

"Woody, it's too early. He's not due for another month"

"I know, baby. But it looks like he can't wait" Woody replied as he noticed Jordan's water break.

"My back was hurting me more then usual last night, but I didn't think anything of it" Jordan replied just before inhaling sharply as another contraction hit.

Woody helped her to the couch, before returning to the girls and putting them in the playpen.

"Jo, your contractions are too close together. I don't think we have time to go to the hospital"

Jordan nodded slowly in response.

"Ok, babe. You'll have to take off your undies from under your nightie"

"Can we at least go in to the bedroom? I prefer to give birth on a bed, rather then a couch --- Ahhh!"

Woody rubbed her back during the contraction. "Ok, hun"

Woody quickly took the girls in to the bedroom and put them in the other playpen before rushing back to Jordan and helping her in to the bedroom, on the bed. He took her undies off.

"Babe, you're nearly fully dilated. I'm gonna ring the EMTs and Garret, so he can pick up the girls"

Jordan nodded in response during the contraction.

[10 Minutes Later

"Hang on, babe. He's breech"

"Huh? Oh, shit!"

Woody got the baby's feet out, so Jordan could deliver him safely. "Ok, hun. Push"

"Ahh!" Jordan screamed as she pushed.

"Ok, good. His shoulders are out. Now for the hard part, babe"

Jordan pushed, but as the head started to come out, it began to hurt more. She cried out in pain. "Oww!"

"Jordan, you're doing great. One more push and he should be here"

As Jordan pushed for the last time, the EMTs pulled up.

[2 Hours Later

Woody brought Lachlan William Hoyt in to see his mother.

"Hey, Jo"

"Hey, Woody"

"Here ya go. Meet a now clean Lachlan" Woody joked as he passed the tiny boy to Jordan.

"He's so small. How much does he weigh?"

"Um, the nurse says he weighs 5 pounds 10 ounces. But he's healthy"

"Don't think we're having anymore, Woody. Because I'm not doing it again" Jordan said not taking her eyes off her newborn son.

"Why not, Jo? You're a natural" Woody joked.

"Get stuffed, Woody. You want anymore, you can carry them for 9 months and then feel like your body is being ripped apart as you give birth to 'em" Jordan joked back.

"Ouch. I now understand why, you don't wanna do it again"

Jordan looked up from Lachlan to Woody, and kissed him.

"I love you. And I love the family, that we've created. I'm so proud that we have Anastacia, Mackayla and now Lachlan"

Woody kissed Jordan back. "I love you and our children with everything I have. I am proud of you and I don't wanna change a thing"

Jordan and Woody shared another passionate kiss, as Lachlan gently suckled on Jordan's breast.

A/N: I hope you liked it... I have a couple of other i have written that i will start posting soon!! )


End file.
